It is important for a care giver to monitor small infants and babies as closely as possible. Although it would be ideal to monitor the infant or baby constantly, it is difficult for a single care giver to accomplish such intensive monitoring without the assistance of specialized monitoring equipment. Although such specialized monitoring equipment can provide a care giver with information regarding the infant or baby's condition, the monitoring equipment typically does not provide the care giver with a means for comforting the child with a soothing message. It would be a particular benefit to care givers to have a baby monitor system that included a message storage mechanism that allowed the care giver to transmit a prerecorded soothing message to the infant or child when the care giver is in an environment, such as the shower, where ambient noises would tend to startle and disturb the infant or child. Because the care giver must shower or bath, it would also be a benefit to have a baby monitoring system that included a parent unit having a waterproof housing to allow the care giver to shower normally without having to forego use of the baby monitor system.